moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnathan Krenind
Introduction John is the only son of Marcus J. Krenind. While being raised in Stormwind, Johnathan often found himself tossed from family friend to family friend as his father served the Alliance all across Azeroth. John didn't mind and even hoped to follow in the footsteps of his father one day. When his father was home in Stormwind, Marcus made it clear that John would continue the family line of blacksmithing, handed down from father to son for generations. Marcus also took it upon himself to teach John everything he knew about fighting, which he was surprisingly talented at. After avenging his father’s death at the Broken Shore, John focused his efforts into combating the Forsaken. However even with the Legion’s defeat, war is still on the horizon, and John will rush to meet it. Physical Description John stood at what was a rather average height for those of his race, just a few inches above six feet. His demeanor was that of something else, however, one to resemble signs of alert behavior and subtle observation. His armor clung to him in the form of a second skin, attire alone seeming to stand him out from others. Brown eyes peered back through the protection of his helmet, gaze piercing the sights of those presented before him. He held his posture in a firm stance, attitude as striking as his own appearance. There was elegance behind what seemed to be savagery layered upon such a person, grace that complimented his form in quite an outstanding way. Across his forehead laced strands of his semi-messy brown hair. His face remained without expression, light curiosity and occasionally a smirk across it. The warrior's posture above all was firm, body seemingly muscular in a way that hadn't exaggerated his stance. History John was born in Southshore around twenty years ago, but the town is not his home. The soon to be warrior was moved to Stormwind when his father Marcus traveled south. It was here in Stormwind where John was molded into the man he became today. As an aspiring adult, he was taught several useful skills, usually the result of being tossed from family friend to family friend, as his father was often fighting in the Alliance’s armies. Though John was proud of what he did and what he planned to do. When his father was home from distant shores of battlefields, the two often spent time training. Marcus hoped that John would continue the family line of Blacksmithing, which John genuinely seemed to enjoy. He was talented at it and he even enjoyed seeing what he could create. By age fifteen he made his first weapon without his father’s aid, a token he holds onto to this day. However his training extended past the forge as Marcus also hoped for John to becoming a talented warrior, much like himself. Years of training paid off in full, as by age twenty John was quite the talented warrior and smith. While he wasn’t experienced in fighting the Horde, the aspiring warrior had taken to the field in Elwynn, using his training to combat some of the lesser threats in the region. At the same time, he had taken over his father’s shop. ‘Stormwind Steel’, and had begun to run the store while Marcus was away. He proved to be a rather talented negotiator and he managed to land a contract with the Stormwind Military for arms and armor - cementing the store’s future in Stormwind. The world John knew changed forever however as the Legion invaded. His father Marcus had traveled to the Broken Shore to combat the legion - he did not return. Instead John was left with nothing but the assurance of his Father’s fall. John, at the age to enlist, did so. He was on one of the secondary waves for the Broken Shore - after a week or so of training. He spent much of his time on the Broken Isles - mostly finding himself pitted against the Forsaken. During his time with the Stormwind Military, the warrior attained the rank of Master Sergeant. However John needed to get out - he had his own agenda. After a few weeks of papers flying about - John was granted leave and was able to return to Stormwind. It was during this return to Stormwind where John met Fawn Reviers. The two quickly became friends and John found himself moving from a life as a footman, to a life as an adventurer. It wasn’t a life he had really thought about, but he found himself excited by the concept - plus he was moderately talented at it. The warrior found himself traversing caves in desolace and fighting massive creatures, often getting his butt kicked in the process. After joining Ravenwood for a handful of expeditions, the warrior went his separate way. He had other aspirations to explore. With more experience under his belt, John returned to Stormwind to oversee things at his store. It was during this time where he expanded his efforts, adding more rooms and digging out a basement to allow for a stronger flow of production. He also hired more hands, what had started out as a father-son business had changed into a small - yet growing enterprise. He landed even more contracts, and the store found itself working around the clock to provide armor for the Alliance and other forces as well. However John needed to do something - he hadn’t been able to find his Father’s remains on the Broken Shore. He was determined to return and find his father, so he could be given a proper burial. Upon some demon-slaying exploration, he eventually came to his father’s fallen remains - now over a year old. John collected his father’s armor, belongings, and returned the remains to Stormwind where Marcus was given a fitting burial. For a short time after this, John remained in Stormwind to oversee his store. The occasional odd-job came in, which he was happy to lend a hand with. For the most part, the warrior seemed to hang up his axe for a month or so. However he found himself with a wanting for adventure - for something new. He ventured out and found a recruiter for the League of Lordaeron, joining their ranks. He remains with them to this day - though he often finds himself occupied with other engagements or with situations at the store. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alliance Military Category:Blacksmiths